


Sharing is Caring

by Nanenna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fontcest, Incest, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, SpicyKustard, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Red and Edge politely take turns. Sans is okay with this.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence, the only difference is Sans and Papyrus can’t use Gaster Blasters.
> 
> This is tagged for incest because despite them not directly interacting sexually, a pair of brothers are participating in sex acts together. In tandem? Indirectly? Sexually adjacent? Pseudo-incest? Not sure how to word it, but if you came here expecting brothers fucking I’m sorry to disappoint. There is still plenty of fucking though, so please enjoy!

Sans stopped trudging through the snow for a moment to shake it from his hoodie, he pulled the hood further over his skull and squinted through the drifts of thickly falling snow. Had he passed that tree? It looked really familiar, he was pretty sure he had already passed that tree. Great, now not only was he lost but he was going in circles. Probably.

He shouldn’t have agreed to go on this stupid weekend with Papyrus. The moment his little bro had said the word “hiking” Sans had done the smart thing and said “no.” But then Papyrus was his usual cool self and hadn’t given up, he’d wheedled, cajoled, and all but begged, stating that it would be all the nostalgia of visiting Snowdin without actually going back under the mountain. They could rent a cabin on top of Mt. Itoi for the weekend, one with a platform designed specifically for stargazing. The promise of an unobstructed view of the stars through clear, winter air combined with Papyrus’s patented Puppy Dog Eye SocketsTM had done Sans in. He gave up and gave in, much to Papyrus’s delight.

The good news was it wasn’t one of their Brotherly Bonding WeekendsTM, Doggo and Lesser Dog were coming along as well. That had been great, Lesser and Papyrus ran ahead to bound playfully through the snow while Doggo and his seeing eye dog hung back with Sans. Eventually even Lesser’s boundless energy gave out and he slowed down to walk with them, but then Sans had fallen behind. No one had noticed, and even if they had they wouldn’t have thought anything of it, they expected him to just shortcut ahead.

Sans would have! Gladly! He had pictures of the cabin, he had its GPS coordinates, he had the path they would be taking all mapped out, but when he first tried his magic had fizzled like a dud firecracker. Well his shortcuts could be spotty when trying to get to a new location, and with the heavy snowfall covering the path he’d probably wandered off it. He pulled out his phone to get his own GPS coordinates, but the falling snow was messing with his phone’s signal. That was fine, there was a rental office and a parking lot Papyrus had left his car in down at the base of the trail, Sans could just shortcut there. He could even call the cabin’s landline to let his bro know what was going on.

That shortcut had fizzled, only it had sputtered and sparked as well, leaving Sans dizzy and his joints buzzing and warm. That’s when he realized what was going on: his heat had snuck up on him. It had happened to a lot of monsters, suddenly being out in the sun and subject to all these daily and seasonal cycles they’d been cut off from for a few generations was messing with monsterkind’s metabiology. Sans had groaned and nearly thumped his head against the nearest tree, his magic would be unstable for the next couple days at least, and that was only if he managed to find a heat buddy to help him speed through it. The only thing he could do was to keep walking and hope he could find the path up to the cabins.

But as he noted earlier: the falling snow had already covered the path up, and was quickly filling in his footprints even as he made them. Now Sans was lost, his magic on the fritz, and the weather turning worse. The best thing he could do was find some place to hunker down for the night and hope someone found him in the morning. With another sigh he started walking again.

There was a rhythmic crunching behind him. Sans stopped and slowly turned to look behind him. Obscured by the snow, both falling and the thick layer already on the ground, was a pale monster. Sans squinted, he thought they looked rather skeletal, but it was hard to tell against all the snow. 

One of the biggest surprises when they had surfaced had been finding out that some monsters had escaped being locked in the mountain with them. Most had hidden away, fearing what the humans would do if they found them. A lot didn’t speak the local human language, what with avoiding them as hard as they possibly could. Humans seemed to think that meant they weren’t “sapient” or whatever, Sans thought that was stupid. Clearly they were clever enough to stay alive and hidden for generations, just because they had trouble communicating didn’t mean they were of “animal intelligence.”

“hey buddy,” Sans called out cautiously.

The monster shifted and warily stepped closer, head lowered to about abdominal cavity height. Against the backdrop of dark trees Sans could make out that yes, they were definitely a skeleton who walked on all fours. Their spiky head was massive, about the size of his rib cage, he was just barely a head taller than them at the shoulders, they were missing one of their top canines, and he could make out a long, thin tail waving behind them.

“you uh… you understand me?” Sans asked carefully, holding still as they slowly approached.

The monster stared at Sans with a pair of bright red pips that burned like a cigarette cherry. That seemed like as good a nickname as any if they really couldn’t understand him. Or maybe their mouth was just too different a shape to form the right sounds (never mind that skeletons technically didn’t either) and they could understand him just fine. Sans could only hope, “i’m a bit lost, you wouldn’t happen to know how to get to the rental cabins up the mountain, would you? or at least someplace i can crash for the night?”

Cherry stepped closer, sniffing Sans over before shoving their snout under his shirt and right into his pelvic girdle.

“whoa, pal! personal space!” Sans shoved the massive head away, blushing so bright he could see cyan reflecting off the falling snow.

Cherry let themself be pushed away, then circled around Sans as they looked him over, snuffling the whole time. They tilted their head this way and that, it kind of reminded Sans of Greater when he was considering one of Papyrus’s newest puzzles. Then they turned their head sideways and opened their large jaws as they came at Sans from the side.

“wait, what are you…?” Sans tried to step out of the way, but his magic stuttered and space didn’t bend around him like he wanted. Cherry got him in their mouth and picked him up. For a dizzying moment Sans wasn’t sure which way was up and the jaws wiggled around him worryingly, then he was being carried through the woods. Cherry’s hold was gentle, just firm enough to keep Sans in place, and their pace was unhurried and steady. “oh, okay,” Sans said with a sigh of relief. “so, we going somewhere?”

A deep rumble started in Cherry’s chest, the vibrations traveling through their jaws and right into Sans’s soul along with a shot of heat. Sans also felt a spike of intent projected at him, an almost overpowering wave of _calm_, _reassurance_, and_ friendliness_.

“cool, cool. just uh… maybe next time warn a guy?”

There wasn’t much Cherry could do to respond aside from grunt. Sans decided to just settle in for the ride. Maybe Cherry had a nice hidden nest or lean to or maybe even a quaint little log cabin they called home, and maybe in the morning the snow would clear up and he could call Papyrus and let him know what was going on. After all, he’d already found help, it was worth hoping.

Cherry carried Sans into the mouth of a cave half hidden behind a small but dense cluster of trees. Inside they found Cherry’s roommate, another skeleton that looked a lot like Cherry. It was hard to tell from Sans’s vantage point, but they looked a bit bigger than Cherry, with three long scars over their left eye. Sans didn’t want to think about what kind of beast could leave scars like that in bone, but it did make their nickname pretty obvious.

Cherry set Sans back on his feet before Scar, then sat back with their tail wrapped around their paws and the smuggest grin Sans had ever seen on their muzzle. Scar made a few sounds as they slowly approached Sans, head lowered just like Cherry had done. Cherry made a few sounds of their own back. Communication! Language! That was a really good sign.

“hey, name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” He really hoped they could understand him if nothing else.

Scar stuck their snout in Sans’s pelvic girdle.

“ah, i see lack of personal space runs in the family.” He tried to push Scar’s skull away, they didn’t budge an inch. Sans couldn’t help sounding peeved as he shoved harder, “yeah, i get it. heat’s starting, it smells super interesting. but i haven’t agreed to you being a heat buddy yet so back off.”

Surprisingly they did. Scar circled around behind Sans and nudged the middle of his back. Sans stumbled forward, trying to keep from being pushed around. Cherry chuckled as they walked around the pair and over to a nest on the far end of the chamber. It was about the size of two couches pressed together lengthwise and seemed to be made from layers of blankets and pelts over a bunch of plants. Cherry stepped in, Sans followed and climbed in after them, taking a moment to look around the rest of the cave.

It was full of garbage lying around. Scattered bones, some antlers, a couple pine cones, and a chewed up old leather boot. A bit further down from the nest was a passage echoing faintly with dripping water. Cherry huffed and settled down in the nest, head thrown back to yawn widely. Sans yawned too, then settled down to rest for the night. He was pretty worn out from all that hiking through snow he’d done earlier. With any luck he’d get a good night’s sleep before his heat went into full swing.

* * *

**It had been two days**. Two days since Sans woke up to find he’d forgotten to charge his phone the night before and it’d died. Two days since the thick but gently falling snow had turned into a storm. Two days since he was pulled unwillingly from a deep sleep because his heat had settled firmly in. Well fuck all around, that was a whole lot of bad luck all at once. Almost like the universe wanted him stuck here with his new buddies. It was like something out of one of Alphys’s friend fictions, he was sure she would eat the story up when he finally got back. At least he’d have some help through his heat, get it taken care of quickly.

Except neither Scar nor Cherry had so much as touched him in that time!

Two days of furious masturbation. Two days of frustration. Two days of Cherry and Scar (who Sans was about to rename Chuckle and Fuck) staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world while he furiously and frustratedly masturbated.

Sans didn’t understand it, he’d been through heats alone before, most of them actually. It’d never affected him quite this hard before. It felt like his own body had betrayed him, refusing to give his soul any relief from how tightly it had wound up or from the heat radiating from every joint and hollow. His ecto-body had even summoned itself without his consent, far more than he was usually comfortable with. It lay thickly between his ribs, rounded out as a soft, squishy belly, down to a pair of wide ass cheeks, and even a pair of pudgy thighs he’d never bothered with before.

Sans cursed. Loudly. He cursed everyone and everything he could think of to lay even an iota of blame on for heats, starting with the universe in general and working his way down to Asgore, because as the king of all monsters he should have declared heats unconstitutional. He cursed the sun and its stupid life giving rays, he cursed himself while he was at it. He’d have cursed a few more people, things, or places (like Hotland just on principle) but the heat in his joints and the ache in the empty hollow of his rib cage were too distracting. He gave his dick a few more pumps, then screeched in frustration as it gave a few anemic spurts and not one ounce of relief.

Sans whimpered and flopped over in the nest. He just didn’t understand, why was this heat so bad? What was different? He groaned and rolled over, planting his face firmly into the nest to scream his frustration. Then he just lay there, panting. The nest smelled really good, all musky. Sans sat up a little, just enough to glare at Scar and Cherry. They were both laying on the packed dirt the floor was made of, tails lashing behind them, every joint so taut they both looked ready to snap, Cherry was digging gouges into the floor. Sans didn’t understand!

Something inside Sans snapped, all that anger and frustration collapsed in on him. He held a hand out to the other two, tears suddenly gathering in the corners of his sockets, “please.”

Like it was a signal they were waiting for, both skeletons were suddenly on Sans, tongues lathing over him along with waves of intent full of so many emotions. Sans recognized_happiness_, _desire_, and _anticipation_ before giving up on trying to untangle them all. He got the gist of it, that was all that really mattered. He felt such relief at finally being touched that he almost came right then and there. Almost. His joints were still burning and his soul was still twisted up tighter than some kind of metaphor.

Suddenly Sans was flipped onto his front, his hips pulled up until his knees were under him. The other brother was still licking him, tongue delving into the spaces between his ribs for that direct ecto on ecto contact, so Sans wasn’t sure which one was where. In all honesty he didn’t really care either. A snout pressed to his taint, followed quickly by a tongue pressing into the false flesh along with a demanding stab of intent. Sans barely registered it as a command before giving in, letting the other simply take over. His ecto changed, allowing the tongue to press into his newly summoned pussy. Sans groaned at the touch.

The brother licking Sans’s ribs backed off then, leaving Sans to the other’s tender mercies. Sans glanced up to see Cherry laying half in the nest, staring at him with pips so bright they looked like embers about to burst back into flames. Then the tongue already in him delved even deeper and there was the brush of sharp fangs against his lips, just like that he was cumming again. It was like two days worth of frustration washed out of him to drip down his thighs and soak into the furs under his knees. Sans’s torso sank deeper into the nest, just enjoying the sweet relief.

Cherry scooted forward a little, one paw cradling his jaw to turn Sans’s head this way and that, a grin spreading their muzzle wide. They said something as they studied Sans’s face, Scar replied something that Sans didn’t understand and didn’t care to.

All too soon his soul started winding up again, the heat in his joints and rib cage cranking up even hotter than before. Sans swore he was going to burn alive. He whimpered like a pathetic little worm.

Scar shifted, their ribs just barely touching his spine and one paw gripping his hips tightly as something firm and brimming with intent nudged against his soaked entrance. Seemed like pathetic little worms got what they wanted. “oh fuck, yes, please, please, please,” Sans begged as he pressed back into their dick, trying to get it as deep as possible as quickly as possible.

Scar was talking again, Sans could feel the deep rumble of their voice vibrate through him, Cherry said something or other in reply.Sans was sure they were talking about him, but he cared far more about the dick he was trying to impale himself on and the way Scar was trying to slow him down with their grip on his hip.

Cherry scooted a little closer, paw still cradling Sans’s face. They pressed their muzzle to Sans’s teeth, followed quickly by their tongue. Sans obligingly opened his mouth to let Cherry’s tongue in. The way their tongues slid against each other was almost a distraction from Scar’s dick slowly spreading him open. It was nice though, Sans thought he could spend the rest of eternity floating in this hazy in between state of Scar filling him up while Cherry demanded attention with their clever tongue, both radiating so much raw intent Sans could drown in it.

Scar finally bottomed out, the head of their dick pressed into the end of Sans’s channel. Cherry continued to kiss him as Scar took a moment to let Sans adjust. It took far more concentration and coordination than Sans had but he managed to shift, spreading his knees a bit more and bracing himself, thankfully Cherry had backed off in the middle of that so Sans could manage his limbs. Scar pulled out, long and slow, then just as slowly thrust back in until Sans was full again.

Sans arched his spine, angling his hips just so, the underside of Scar’s dick rubbing over a dense tangle of ley lines just inside his pussy. “god yeah, there, right there. so good, don’t stop,” Sans babbled. He was pretty sure neither could hear his words with how his face was pressed into the nest, but it’s not like they’d understand him anyway.

The paw Scar had on Sans’s hip moved to grip Sans’s abdomen, claws careful not to pierce the squishy false flesh. Sans started moving in time with Scar’s rhythm, meeting their thrusts with a loud squelch.

Sans suddenly wondered what had happened to Cherry and looked up. They were sitting up straight on the edge of the nest, staring intensely at the two of them. They weren’t the only thing sitting straight up, from his vantage point of pressing his torso into the nest Sans was practically eye to eye with Cherry’s pelvis and the hard, thick, brightly glowing red cock attached to it. As Sans watched a bead of pre welled up and dripped down the underside of the hard length, navigating two rows of nubs before dripping off one. More followed quickly, Cherry’s cock weeping liberally as they watched. Sans couldn’t help staring, if Scar’s was the same then that was what was inside him right now. Fuck, that was hot.

Sans whined and reached towards Cherry. They were too far away, Sans’s disappointingly short arms couldn’t reach. Scar stuttered and slowed, a shot of worry crashing through their connection. That was sweet, but Sans wasn’t in the mood for sweet. He pointed at Cherry’s cock, made a jerking off motion, then opened his mouth and pointed inside. He added another jerking off motion, this time pointed towards his mouth, just in case that wasn’t clear enough.

Cherry snorted and said something Sans didn’t understand, but their tone was full of so much smug amusement he could almost hear them say, “Just you wait, honey, I got something real nice planned for you.”

Scar said something in response, it sounded like they were scolding Sans. Not that Sans was fooled, he could feel them radiating _amusement_ and _desire_. Then they shifted, pulled Sans closer, and started thrusting in earnest. Yes, god! That felt so good. Just what Sans needed. He groaned and braced himself, letting Scar do all the work. His soul wound tighter and tighter, so close.

Scar was closer, they pushed in as far as they could and stayed there. Sans felt the base of their dick swell, locking them in place. Something about that didn’t seem right, but Sans just barely had that thought before it was scattered. The first shot of warm cum, overflowing with _pleasure_, coated Sans’s insides alongside Scar biting down on Sans’s shoulder. The mixture of pleasure and pain pushed Sans over the edge and with a scream he was cumming right alongside Scar.

Sans was panting heavily, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth, happy to stay in place as he rode out the after shocks. He hummed sleepily to himself, his hands opening and closing rhythmically as he waited for Scar to finish. Scar settled down a little, their ribs just barely pressing down on Sans’s spine, arms on either side of Sans. After a while Scar’s knot softened and they pulled out. Sans flopped onto the nest, his bloated belly press into it, causing a spurt of warm fluids to gush from his pleasantly abused pussy and drip down his thighs. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but Sans didn’t care. He was happy to just bask in some relief for a little while.

Cherry poked Sans’s face, head tilting this way and that.

Sans groaned and tiredly swatted their paw away. He was tired, he wanted to rest a little before his heat kicked back into high gear. He just wanted a moment.

…

Okay, it’d been a moment. His soul started twisting again, the heat having moved to low in his belly but still burning him up alive. Sans whined and looked hopefully up at Cherry, maybe he could get his mouth fucked now?

Cherry chuffed, stood, and stretched languidly, then slowly walked around Sans, cock dripping and swaying with every step. Once they were behind Sans they bodily picked him up to move him onto his hands and knees, another gush of warm liquid sliding down his thighs. Like hell Sans was going to hold his whole self up on his arms for any length of time, the moment Cherry let go he flopped face first into the nest, arms braced in front of him. Cherry just let him, focused more on lining up their cock with Sans’s pussy. They thrust right in, they didn’t brutally slam in but they didn’t slowly ease in like Scar had either.

Sans moaned and pushed back, trying to get Cherry that little bit deeper. Cherry said something, their tone utterly filthy.

“yeah,” Sans replied, eye sockets half lidded, “yeah, just use me.”

Cherry shifted, one paw holding Sans’s pelvis steady, the other pressed down on the back of his neck. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to make breathing difficult. Sans choked and wheezed, tears already gathering in the corners of his sockets.

Cherry started thrusting, their pace picked up speed fast. Sans clung desperately to the furs under him, unable to do more than let Cherry use him like he’d asked. It didn’t take long for the brutal pace to push Sans to the edge, he came with a breathy wail, spine arched like a taut bow.

Cherry didn’t stop.

Sans choked and whined, scrabbling at the furs as tears started dripping down his face.

Scar grumbled something, Cherry replied with a tone that Sans couldn’t help but think was smug. Then Cherry’s thrusting stuttered, ground to a halt with one last, deep thrust, their knot already swelling. They shuddered as they came, the intense wave of _pleasure_ that crashed into Sans had him cumming again.

By the time Sans could find two brain cells to rub together Cherry’s knot hadn’t loosened yet. Cherry had let up on his neck, instead their ribs were pressed firmly into Sans’s back, their arms caging Sans in close on either side. It wasn’t even half the pressure they’d just put on his neck, so he knew they weren’t really resting on him. It was really nice, a bit like an embrace.

Then Cherry’s knot softened and they pulled out. Sans didn’t even flop over this time, just laying where he was. His every joint was loose, like they were tied together with nothing more substantial than dental floss. A puppet with his strings cut, just a jumbled pile of bones barely held together.

Cherry flopped over next to Sans, apparently too worn out to move any further. Their fall knocked Sans onto his side, and that was as far as he was moving. He was sore, bloated, and tired. At least his heat was just a low background noise, easy to ignore with the rest of his body complaining loudly. The way his soul hummed in satisfaction had nothing to do with it, he was sure. Maybe he could get a nap in before his heat wound back up?

Scar scooted closer and started licking Sans, paying special attention to his marked shoulder. It was nice, soothing even. Well, they were pushing a lot of _soothing_ intent into the licks so that probably had something to do with it. Sans kind of hoped they would bite him again, preferably while burning off his heat. Sans lethargically reached for their face and pressed it to his neck. “please,” he begged.

Scar continued to lick him, lavishing attention over Sans’s neck, clavicles, and scapulae, anywhere their tongue could reach. Sans twitched and squirmed, hips uselessly grinding over the nest. Scar rolled him onto his front again, then positioned themself behind him. Sans was down for that, he spread his knees comfortably far apart, then arched his back. It would be hell on his spine, but the angle had been so good and he was willing to pay the price. God only knows he wouldn’t be walking after this no matter what he did.

Sans yelped in surprise as he was picked up and pulled into Scar’s lap, such that it was. Scar held his hips steady as they slowly lowered him onto their dick, Sans gripping their wrists tightly the entire time. Once fully seated Sans flailed as he tried to find a halfway comfortable way to sit, since the way Scar sat was suited to the way they walked they had to lean forward. Even pressed back into Scar as much as he could Sans was also leaned forward. But the way Scar’s dick was angled and pressed into him even while sitting still, especially while not sitting still, was so good. Sans took back every bad thing he’d ever said about gravity ever. Too bad the price of admission to this ride was going to be actual physical labor.

Sans finally found purchase for his legs and had his hands laced together above his head, at the back of Scar’s neck. “not gonna last long, but i’ll try,” Sans said dubiously. Shakily he lifted himself up, pulling with his weak, noodly arms as well as pushing with his jiggling, whimpy legs. Scar moved along with him, lifting him by his hips and supporting him as he moved. Sans sighed in bliss as he let go to sink back down on Scar’s huge dick. He was so grateful Scar was willing to do so much of the work, he might last until they cum if he hurries things along. He pushed back up, trying to go faster but Scar kept their pace nice and slow. Sans’s jaw went limp, drool seeping between his teeth alongside a wanton moan.

Cherry was watching them again, from atop Scar’s lap Sans can actually see the way their tail lashes over the floor outside the nest, violently sweeping aside all the debris. Sans wasn’t sure how to feel about an audience, he’d never had one before. Then again they’d both already fucked him and watched the other fuck him, so being weirded out now was kind of backwards.

Well if he’s got an audience he may as well put on a show. Sans let go of Scar’s neck, letting Scar do most of the work. One hand stayed up, clinging uselessly to Scar’s neck, the other trailed down Sans’s skull and neck, traced over a clavicle, skimmed over his ribs, smoothed around his bloated abdomen full of brightly glowing red magic, down, down, down, to where his legs were spread wide to accommodate Scar’s dick. Cherry’s pips, blown wide, stayed trained on Sans’s hand for the whole journey, even their tail coming to a tense halt as their entire focus was on waiting to see what Sans would do next.

Sans reached between his legs to where Scar’s dick was impaling his pussy, slick with their combined releases leaking out of him thanks to gravity. Sans waited until Scar lifted him up, then ran his palm down the underside of their dick. Scar groaned and doubled over. They slammed Sans down onto their already swelling knot, Sans yelped and scrabbled for purchase.

He only had himself to blame, clearly Scar had been holding back and hadn’t expected the sudden touch. He should have been more careful how much intent he’d channeled into the caress. Either way he was uncomfortably squished in Scar’s hold, their claws digging almost painfully into his hips, and so far from his own orgasm he could cry. Scar eased up, sitting back upright and allowing Sans to as well. Scar let go of his hips, one paw moved up to support Sans’s ribs and pull him against their sternum, the other moved to rub over Sans’s strained belly, now stretched tight and overfull. It was nice, soothing even, but not what Sans wanted with the way his joints burned. One hand moved down to toy with his clit while the other felt blindly along Scar’s neck until he got to their head, which he clumsily guided to press against his unmarked shoulder. Fortunately Scar took the hint and eagerly bit down on Sans’s unmarked shoulder. Sans came again.

Scar began licking over Sans’s shoulder, soothing the new bite mark. The paw rubbing his belly moved down, now massaging along the underside, where the strain was worst. Sans sighed and relaxed into Scar’s hold, enjoying the attention alongside the deep rumble coming from Scar’s rib cage. He let himself drift then, enjoying the haze his mind was in and the blessed momentary relief from his heat.

Once the knot finally softened Scar gently lowered Sans back into the nest on his side before collapsing next to him. Sans looked down at himself, he looked like he’d stuffed a glowing red cantaloupe into his abdominal cavity then summoned strained ecto around it. He honestly wasn’t sure how much more he could take, he was already stuffed beyond capacity he was sure, but then again ecto was remarkably flexible even compared to other monsters, let alone something as limited as a human. Well, with the way his joints are heating up and his soul is already twisting he’s probably going to find out just how flexible he is. He kind of looked forward to finding out.

Sans looked up and locked eye pips with Cherry. Sans grinned, hand lazily held up to make a “come hither” motion. Cherry grinned broadly as they padded over to him, they picked Sans up and started manhandling him into a new position. Sans wasn’t quite sure what they’ve got planned yet, but he already put on a show for Cherry so hopefully they can put one on for Scar too.

* * *

Sans whimpered as he lay in the nest, Cherry and Scar laid out and panting from exhaustion next to him. By this point he’d gone past having swallowed a watermelon and now looked like he’d stuffed a beach ball full of spent red magic into his abdominal cavity. He’s pretty sure if he gets any more jizz stuffed into him he’s going to pop like an overfilled water balloon (he thought that last night too, or was it the night before?), not that either Cherry or Scar seem up to it anymore.

Heh, up.

Sans whimpered again, his soul still half heartedly twisting and crying out, his joints warm like an oven that’s been turned off but isn’t finished cooling. “please let this be the end of it,” he prayed before groaning and plucking uselessly at the wet, matted furs of the nest.

Cherry stuck their snout between his legs and lazily licked his pussy, forcefully projecting _pleasure_, _desire_, and _frustrated determination_ at Sans until he came again.

Sans wailed brokenly, his voice having given out sometime in the night (Sans thinks it was night, anyway). Once the orgasm passed Sans just sort of melded into the furs. He must have put weight on his overfull belly, there was a gush of warm liquid that hit his thighs and dripped down into the nest. Sans sighed, not like the nest wasn’t already ruined. It was as comfortable as he was going to get, he just settled in to wait for his soul to wind back up.

It’s not until Sans was blinking his eyes open that he realized he fell asleep, that his heat had finally abated and his soul had stopped twisting and crying. It took a few more blinks for Sans to wake up enough to realize Scar was standing over him, a chunk of meat held in their muzzle. Sans stared fuzzily up at them. They nudged him, pressing the meat to his teeth, and made an encouraging sound.

“izzat fer me?” Sans slurred blearily, voice cracking half way through the short sentence.

Scar just nudged him again more insistently.

Sans tried to grab the meat twice before he finally got a hold on it, then missed his mouth when he tried to shove it in. Fortunately he’d hit his face, so he just kind of slid the thing into his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to find it vaporized into magic, rushing through his ley lines to ease some of the aches and pains over his whole body.

While Sans marveled over a monster making monster food, Scar was nudging their nose under Sans. He lay there uselessly and did nothing to help, fat chance getting him to walk, even after eating some monster food. Scar huffed, then just picked him bodily up in their toothy jaws. Sans was fine with that. They carefully adjusted him to sit more snugly in their mouth, then started walking. Just like Cherry had those few days (a whole week?) ago, Scar was taking care to walk slowly and steadily, not jostling or jarring Sans at all. They went down the corridor Sans had noticed back on the first day, the one that smelled like Waterfall and echoed with the sounds of dripping water. Scar wound around tall, narrow peaks of stone and around a few corners, then stopped.

Before them was a pool of water. It was small, maybe about the size of the old kitchen back in Snowdin, a few wisps of steam curling over the surface, and smelling strongly of rotten eggs. All in all it looked pretty pleasant. Cherry stepped past them, giving Sans a good shock in the process (good thing he didn’t have a heart or he’d have had a heart attack). Cherry waded into the pool, circling it once before settling down off to one side. Scar stepped in next, keeping their head high and Sans dry. Once they settled down next to Cherry, Sans was lowered into the water between them. He sank just enough for the water to cover his ribs, then he was resting snugly between Scar and Cherry. The water was really warm, already drawing the tension out of his abused ecto. The fact it was also soaking off all that dried jizz, spit, and sweat he’d accumulated was a nice bonus. Sans stretched out and settled down between his new friends and let himself drift back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Itoi is the name I chose for the mountain you can see in the end credits of the game, basically I just didn’t want the boys on Ebott itself for this. Also: yes, I did borrow the _emotions_ from Kamari, though instead of passive empathy it’s more intentional projection by way of intent via direct magic on magic contact.
> 
> Do I have a thing for language barriers? Yes, yes I do. (Wait, have I written a lot with that yet? I know I have a few planned.) So without being able to ask about pronouns, Sans is being polite and sticking to gender neutral. I like to HC that monsters don’t really have a set bio sex so for them gender is purely mental or (more likely) just a side affect of contact with human culture.
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear: this is an unusually bad heat, mostly due to Sans’s metabiology still being in the middle of adapting to the huge change of living on the surface. Well, finding two willing partners who’d already basically agreed by way of intent and then ignoring them for two days (from Sans’s metabiology’s PoV) really didn’t help things.
> 
> **Epilogue:** After resting and recouping long enough to be able to walk again, Sans shortcuts to the cabin rental office (with a pair of clingy dragon skeletons who insist on not letting him out of their sight) and borrows their phone to call Papyrus and explain the situation. And then they all lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
